florisfandomcom-20200223-history
Feedback for the Floris Workshop (v0.05)
I appreciate everyone taking the time to give their input. This may seem an odd question, but how do folks feel about the speed of updates? I've been putting out smaller updates as long as no major system overhaul was in progress to speed up how quickly bug-fixes were available. That does mean downloading the same 50mb file every time, but for a lot of folks that probably isn't that big of a deal. I could always use text patches, but these generally do not work out well. Many folks do not understand how to go about putting them in. That they'd need to download version X (as a whole mod) and then overwrite it with files from patch Y. This can lead to some rather confusing bug reports due to people running on the wrong version. So what kind of time frame do you consider reasonable (not annoyingly fast or too slow to fix issues)? As fast as you have them available is fine. I'd rather bug fixes were quick vs. waited and bundled. Weekly (if ready). I'd prefer not to download the mod any more often than this. Every other week. Monthly. (I really don't intend to pass this barrier unless I stop modding). How often would you consider save-game breaking version updates to be reasonable? Eventually it has to be done at times, though most folks should notice the save game update messages when they first start a new version. That said, sometimes a fix that might need to break save games (due to changing tuple lists) might get held off until the next save break. Each version is fine with me. I'll just finish my play through before updating if need be. Every other week. Monthly. Every two months. As long as you can manage really. Do you prefer sticking to relatively native graphics to improve performance or would you prefer better looks? Fewer high-resolution graphics is better for high performance. Larger battles, etc. I'd prefer better graphics (similar to Floris Expanded). Where would you like to see the workshop develop next the most? Quests (I have several new village quests outlined, just not built yet.) The adviser system. (Captain of the Guard with patrols, training, ...) More diplomacy options. (like fief exchange, gifts for vassals, ...) More center improvements. (such as the ones in the suggestion ticket list) New troop system. (similar to Hanakoganei's mentioned setup.) This is being kept for reference. What area do you feel needs the most attention for quests next? Village elder quests. Town guildmaster quests. Lord given quests. Tournament quests. Companion related quests. I plan on revamping the village quest system to track quests for each village individually instead of the current system of globally tracking them. This means even if you complete quest A in village A, it may still be immediately available in village B as well. Part of this would include lengthening the cooldowns on most village quests to balance that change. Also this would introduce a good basis for "story changing" quests within individual villages. Currently the game doesn't track that quest A was done in village A. It simply knows quest A was done X days ago and what the last village was. Do you want to stick with the current global design or switch to the individual design I've described? This isn't something I can feasibly put a game option in to choose between one or the other. Individual Tracking! Quests all over the place with longer cooldowns per village. Global Tracking. (Native design). Category:Feedback